Resistance
by Catium
Summary: Harry and Draco are in a relationship even though they’re supposed to be enemies and are on the opposite sides of the war... Full summary inside.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter universe, Muse or any Muse song I'm only having a bit of fun with it all. Please don't sue I don't own any money.  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Author:** Catium  
**Rating:** PG-17  
**Word Count: **2017  
**Genre: Status: **Complete  
**Warnings: **Slash, men kissing and having sex although the description of the sex isn't very visual. Still you've been warned. Oh and some mild swearing.  
**Summary:** Harry and Draco are in a relationship even though they're supposed to be enemies and are on the opposite sides of the war. Their friends and family have already found out about their relationship, are against it and are keeping them apart. But Harry and Draco think they're wrong so they meet in secrecy showing resistance.

**Note: **A songficbased on the song the Resistance by Muse, I've been completely obsessed with this song lately and when I finally really listened to the lyrics I thought it would fit a story where Harry and Draco being together but everyone are against it so they meet in secrecy showing resistance. Read, enjoy and review.

Resistance

Harry Potter had slipped unnoticed from the Gryffindor tower, through the halls of Hogwarts and through the door of their hiding place. He put a locking and silencing charm on it and turned around looking at Draco Malfoy. His supposed enemy. His lover.

"You managed to get away unnoticed then." Draco stated looking slightly suspicious.

"_And why shouldn't he be suspicious?"_ Harry thought then nodded.

"No one followed you?" Draco asked.

Again Harry nodded his head.

"Where is your invisibility cloak?" Another question but this time Harry had to speak to answer.

"They took it away from me after they..." Harry started saying and Draco finished the sentence for him "...after they found out about us last month."

"Yes. They didn't like this one bit." Harry said shivering a bit at the memory of his friends reactions when they had found out about his and Draco's relationship one month ago. Only last couple of days had they let their guard down enough so Harry had managed to contact Draco with a letter and tell him he was willing to keep this thing (like they always called it out of fear that the word relationship was too easily understood if anyone got a hand on their letters or overheard their conversations), going and ask him if he felt the same way. He'd gotten his answer very soon, a typical Malfoy answer.

"_Don't be daft of course I do."_ And so they've arranged a date at their new hiding place tonight.

"Do you think my people were happy about it?" Draco questioned him. "Let me tell you they weren't, not one bit." And he lifted his sleeves showing him marks, obviously after a cane."

Harry swallowed loudly and whispered "Lucius?"

_Is your secret safe tonight?  
And are we out of sight?  
Or will our world come tumbling down?_

"Yes." Draco answered him in a low voice. "But at least they didn't notice either of us slipping away so our secret is safe, at least for tonight. We're out of their sight save behind these walls. You did lock the doors right?"

"Yes I did." Harry said smiling a bit. "Our world won't come tumbling down again." He stepped away from the door, came towards Draco and gave him a kiss which Draco responded to eagerly.

_Will they find our hiding place?  
Is this our last embrace?  
Or will the walls start caving in?_

After a while Draco broke the kiss.

"Do you think they'll...?" He started to ask but Harry answered the question before Draco could finish it.

"They won't find our hiding place. I promise you this will not be our last embrace. The walls of our world won't cave in, not this time." He said giving Draco a hug and kept on kissing him.

_(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
But it should've been right  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
Let our hearts ignite  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
Are we digging a hole?  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
This is outta control_

"They think what we're doing is wrong." Draco said between kisses.

"I know but they shouldn't. There is nothing wrong with two people loving each other."

"This should've been right"

"Yes is should." Harry said as their kisses became more heated.

Draco started pulling on his clothes, desperately wanting to feel Harry's skin on his own after not being allowed to touch him for a month.

Harry moaned. It felt like someone was putting his heart on fire. Finally he was with the person he loved, more than anyone, again.

"This could be wrong." Draco half said, half moaned while they were pulling each other clothes off and touching each other everywhere. "What we're doing. Maybe we're digging our own hole. Our own grave. This time they might kill us if they find out. Maybe this is wrong but I can't stop this now. This thing between us is out of control."

"Yes it is." Harry answered him smirking a bit. "Merlin I've missed you so much Draco, want you so bad." He added as he laid down on the floor pulling Draco with him.

_(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
It could never last  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
Must erase it fast  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
But it could've been right  
(It could be wrong, could be...)_

"It could be wrong." Draco said again "This is too good to be true." He stated as he slipped in between the raven haired boy's legs. "It will never last. We should, must end it before they have the chance to."

"I know but it could've been right, should've have been right. Shush now love." Harry said and as Draco buried himself in him, Harry was whispering things, things which were meant to comfort Draco and ease his worries.

_  
Love is our resistance  
They keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down  
And hold me, our lips must always be sealed_

"We'll resist them with our love. Love is our resistance. They try to keep us apart but they won't manage to break us down by telling us horrible lies about each other. Hold me Draco. We will stay completely silent about this, seal our lips."

"Yes we will" Draco answered comforted for now by Harry's words and then he added

_If we live our life in fear  
I'll wait a thousand years  
Just to see you smile again_

"But we can't live our life in fear. If we do that they'll have won. We can't be afraid of them breaking us apart again that will ruin our time together. And if they do manage to brake us apart then I'll wait for you, wait for us to unite again. I'll wait a thousand years just so I'll be able to see you again, see you smile again."

_Quell your prayers for love and peace  
You'll wake the thought police  
We can hide the truth inside_

"I've been praying." Harry said again as they slowly made love, savouring the feeling of being with each other again. "I've been praying that this war will end then we'll be able to be together openly. If my friends don't consider you as one of the enemy any more then surely they can't have anything against us being together."

"I think you should stop your prayers for love and peace. If they're keeping taps on your thoughts like they are with mine they'll definitely think you've other agenda for those prayers. This war isn't ending any time soon and I won't have that discussion with you again Harry about changing sides. Father will kill me and mother if I try to. I'll just have to survive on the Dark side the best I can, keep on giving you any information I can get my hands on and hope the bloody thought police won't hear that I'm also hoping, not praying, but hoping for love and peace."

"Don't worry love." Harry said kissing Draco's forehead. "We can hide the truth inside."

At that moment Draco reached his climax and a few moments later Harry followed. After they'd recovered they kept talking and making love throughout the night, making the best out of the short time they had together.

_  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
But it should've been right  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
Let our hearts ignite  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
Are we digging a hole?  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
This is outta control_

_  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
It could never last  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
Must erase it fast  
(It could be wrong, could be wrong)  
But it could've been right  
(It could be wrong, could be...)_

_Love is our resistance!  
They keep us apart and won't stop breaking us down  
And hold me, our lips must always be sealed  
_

They knew all the things they've said to each other while they were making love were true. That what they were doing together could be wrong, but should be right. But they also knew that when they were together it was like their hearts were on fire. They might be digging their own grave with this behaviour but still this thing between them was, like Draco had said, out of control and they couldn't stop it now even if they wanted to. It probably wouldn't last and they should end it but they simply couldn't. Could be wrong but could've been right. And that the only way to show resistance to the people that wanted to keep them apart and break them down was with love, with holding each other and keeping their lips sealed.

_  
The night has reached its end  
We can't pretend  
We must run  
We must run  
It's time to run  
_

"The night has reached its end" Harry said, breaking the silent slumber he and Draco had been in for the last couple of hours, while sitting on the floor and looking out the window in their hiding place.

Draco opened his eyes which had been closed for a while and saw that Harry was right the sky was starting to become red on the horizon indicating that dawn was close.

"_I can't pretend to not care for him anymore." _Both of them thought and then voiced their thoughts at the same time.

"We can't pretend..." They both started to say and stopped when they heard the other, smiling affectionately.

"What should we do then?" Harry asked.

"We must run." Draco said with a sudden intent. "Just run, get out of here. To hell with them all. To hell with this war. This isn't our war anyway." At the sceptical look Harry gave him at these words, because they both knew it was his war, Draco added "Well not really, you and me, we were both forced into it before we were even born. You with some stupid prophecy. Me because my father chose to become a Death Eater and then I had to be one too. It's not something we chose to do, not really and therefore it shouldn't have to be our war. We must run. We must run now.

Harry sighed, what Draco was saying made some screwed up sense. It really wasn't his war, he'd never chosen it and he hadn't chosen to take part in it. Should it be his choice to stop taking part in it? If he left, Voldemort would probably follow and then he might finally be able to end this war or keep fighting it, on his terms not everyone else's like it had always been.

"It's time to run." Harry said slowly and Draco jumped up from the floor pulling him up with him, giving him a hug and kissing him.

"I'll go..." Draco started to say but Harry stopped him.

"No time we need to run now." He said and pulled out his wand. He used it to summon both of their brooms and somehow managed to summon both of their trunks, a lot of clothes and money. They pulled out of their trunks all the schoolbooks and stuff they wouldn't need and threw it into the corner of the room which had been their hiding place during the night. Then the quickly packed all their clothes and money, shrunk the trunks and put them in their pockets. Then they opened the window on their room wide and stepped on their brooms.

_  
Take us away from here  
Protect us from further harm  
Resistance!_

"Take us away from here." Harry whispered to his Firebolt and he looked up towards the sky in a silent prayer.

"_Protect us from further harm."_ He prayed to whoever was up there watching over them. Then he looked over at Draco.

"This is our resistance." Draco said in a low voice. Harry nodded solemnly and they took off towards the horizon into the sunrise.

And just as they were about to disappear their voices could be heard shouting.

"RESISTANCE!"

The end.

Wow my first story in ages even though it's just a one shot songfic. *Asks excitingly jumping up and down* So what did you think, what did you think?


End file.
